


Every Colour You See

by superLemonPie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Art School, Angst, Art, Car Accidents, Color Blindness, Colourblid Lance, Comfort, Crying, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting to Know Each Other, Head Injury, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Korean Keith (Voltron), LOLcats - Freeform, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Roommates, San Francisco, Slow Burn, So Very Many Hugs, Strangers to Friends, abuse mention, art students, fixing friendships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superLemonPie/pseuds/superLemonPie
Summary: Lance siempre ha querido ser un artista. Pero después de un accidente de autos, queda con un extraño desorden llamado monocromía; haciéndole imposible ver los colores.Keith es un huérfano rebelde con memoria fotográfica y una pasión por el dibujo, haciendo lugares seguros en su arte, armado con fotografías de su mente.Ambos se vuelven compañeros de cuarto gracias a una coincidencia, viviendo juntos hasta que el propietario eventualmente los eche a patadas.Después de pasar tiempo juntos, Lance comienza a notar un poco de color en su vida... en más de una manera.





	1. Miopía

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Colour You See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631979) by [centennnial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centennnial/pseuds/centennnial). 



> N/A: Estoy aquí con un súper indulgente Klance. Espero que lo disfruten, y les recomiendo escuchar esto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMvzY05i-q8 mientras leen, ya que este fanfic está basado en esa canción. ¡Gracias!

**miopia**

**mʌɪˈəʊpɪə/**

_sustantivo_

Tener la vista corta.

Falta de previsión o visión intelectual..

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cuando tenía doce años, decidió que quería dibujar para el resto de su vida.

Era uno de esos niños que siempre estaba garabateando en los márgenes de sus cuadernos, dibujando en las esquinas de las mesas y rayando sus brazos y piernas. Era un maestro con la tinta, gran conocedor en trazos y pinceladas sobre papel. Toda su vida ha sido así, una persona que pasa el tiempo y demuestra sus pensamientos a través de los movimientos de su muñeca, de las vueltas de un pincel. Conocía los colores mejor de lo que las personas conocían el abecedario, y tenía los dibujos para demostrarlo.

No fue hasta que tuvo diez años, en medio del centro de cuidado para huérfanos y en la mitad de primaria que decidió que quería dibujar, pintar y _crear_ para el resto de su vida.

Comenzó con uno de sus profesores diciéndole que era un buen artista, aunque él nunca se vio a sí mismo como tal. Un _artista_ era algo que nunca pensó que podría ser, o que sería. ¿Y además uno bueno?, fue una sorpresa para él.

Pensó en eso durante mucho tiempo, haciendo dibujos para pasar los días.

Él no tenía una especialidad, sólo dibujaba lo que se le venía a la mente, pintaba con los colores que tuviese a mano; trazaba o entintaba. Iba de un lugar a otro, vagaba por el centro de adopción y, a cada casa nueva a la que iba, sólo llevaba consigo una libreta y un lápiz. Era constante, familiar en la esquina de cada nueva habitación, el recordatorio de que no importaba a dónde fuera, él siempre sería el mismo.

Entonces cumplió doce. Decidió que quería dedicar su vida a la única cosa que lo hacía feliz, que lo hacía sentir cómodo y valioso.

No había sido fácil. Aunque era bueno dibujando, no tenía el talento natural que tenían muchos otros chicos. Podía dibujar lo que quisiera, pero siempre sentía que algo faltaba, que su arte era ligeramente insatisfactorio.

Pero Keith Kogane no era del tipo de los que se rendían.

Hizo su camino a través de la secundaria, una lucha que acabó con muchos ceros en exámenes y un montón de bocetos en papeles sueltos y escritorios. Él no necesitaba las matemáticas, la ciencia o la geografía para dibujar, así que no se molestaba en aprender. Antes de entrar a preparatoria fue regañado por su falta de esfuerzo, por no preocuparse de nada excepto del arte.

Él era honesto, brutalmente honesto, y lo amenazaban con tener que repetir el año si no se aplicaba.

En arranques de ira y frustración frente al hecho de que ellos _simplemente no entendían_ , Keith dibujaba.

Pero no dibujaba donde se supone tienes que dibujar.

 

Está sentado frente a la biblioteca, observando una zona con césped poco cuidado, con una altura que te llegaría a los tobillos. El sol se refleja en el blanco concreto, brillando bajo sus pies que balancea vagamente, levanta un pie por encima del suelo y luego lo deja caer. Revisa su celular de nuevo, releyendo su conversación con un número que no se ha molestado en guardar.

Ya no está más bajo el cuidado de sistema de adopciones, y tiene que buscar un lugar donde vivir. Para su suerte encontró un anuncio publicado en _craighlist_ (¿Por qué?) de un chico que acababa de perder a su compañero de cuarto y necesitaba uno nuevo. Desesperadamente.

Aunque, juzgando por las conversaciones que habían tenido, se veía un poco perdedor; aun así, es todo lo que Keith tiene en ese momento. Revisa los mensajes de nuevo, asegurándose de que está en el lugar correcto a la hora correcta.

 

 **_De:_ ** _(70)86706612:_

Sí, lol. suena bien. Nos juntamos frente a la biblioteca a las 9:30 y te enseñaré los alrededores. mi primera clase es hasta las 3 hoy día, así que puedes mirar un poco el lugar.

 

Definitivamente era un perdedor, y además iba atrasado.

A las diez de la mañana todavía no había llegado. Keith comenzaba a sentirse estúpido por estar esperando a un chico que no conocía en un lugar nuevo, en el que nunca antes había estado. Dos años de colegio universitario para nada, excepto sentarse, esperando, balanceando sus piernas hacia atrás y adelante en una loza de concreto que separaba la vereda de un montón de plantas.

Suspira deslizando su mochila por su hombro y hurgando en ella. Su mano encuentra el arrugado y gastado cartón de la tapa de un libro adornado con espirales y líneas. La tinta ensucia el cuaderno, que pesa por su uso. Lo abre, sacando un lápiz de los espirales del costado y destapándolo. Abre el cuaderno, hojeando antiguas páginas, llenas de marcas de pincel, pintura y garabatos. Comienza a bosquejar las líneas de la escena en su mente. Parte de su dibujo es un café que vio en el camino, anticuado por dentro y con sillas oscuras afuera. Dibuja las sillas, las mesas, el frente de la tienda. Utiliza imágenes engañosas de lo más profundo de su memoria, cuando vivía en la costa de California, en un aburrido pueblo costero. Trae de vuelta el océano y lo pone en el papel, haciendo que las sillas floten en el agua, que los peces naden bajo las mesas y que el coral creciente trepe por el frente de la tienda. Keith se pierde en la creación que las líneas forman en la hoja blanca. Se siente en casa.

El suave toque de una mano en su hombro lo devuelve a la realidad. Mira hacia arriba. Parpadea una, dos veces ante el rostro de un chico con los ojos azules más _maravillosos_ que jamás haya visto.

El chico sonríe cuando nota que ha captado la atención del otro

–Hola –Dice. Su voz como caramelo y miel–, ¿tú eres Keith?

 

+++

 

Se sentaron en el café. Una versión más realista del dibujo que había hecho hace un momento. Keith sujeta un café entre sus manos, sin leche ni azúcar. El chico enfrente suyo pide un mocha con seis de azúcar, lo que Keith piensa, personalmente, es asqueroso, pero ¿quién es él para juzgar?

–Hey –Dice, guiando la atención de Keith hacia él. El aire es fresco y Keith se cubre con su bufanda, envolviendo los dedos desnudos alrededor de la taza para combatir el frío del viento–, ¿estás listo para ir al apartamento? Está como… justo fuera del campus. No es una residencia oficial, pero sólo universitarios viven ahí, así que supongo que podría ser… –Arrastra sus palabras, mirando a Keith expectante.

Keith da una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo lo mejor para suavizar los nervios. Nunca ha sido bueno con la gente nueva, especialmente si es con el chico con quien va a _vivir_ por al menos dos años, si es que todo sale bien.

–Suena bien –Dice, su voz amortiguada por la bufanda, sus manos soltando la taza mientras se pone de pie–. ¿Por dónde? –Pregunta.

El otro chico también se levanta de su asiento, apresurado y con el café en la mano, las bolsitas de azúcar vacías vuelan con la ráfaga de viento. El chico apunta en dirección opuesta a la biblioteca, el área Este.

Keith asiente y comienza a caminar y su pronto-compañero-de-cuarto se apresura para alcanzarlo.

Keith lo mira, haciéndosele imposible recordar su nombre. No es común que olvide algo, un sentimiento ajeno en el fondo de su estómago, en lo más hondo de su mente. Mira al chico sin nombre mientras caminan. No está vestido para el clima, sólo lleva una chaqueta, una camiseta de _Los Cazafantasmas_ y par de jeans en el frío del cercano invierno. Aunque no parece molestarle en lo más mínimo, no como a Keith, que está usando al menos cinco capas de ropa.

–Me gustó mucho tu dibujo –Dice, la voz haciendo que su mirada cambie de la ropa que lleva puesta a esos ojos, nuevamente–, me recordó a _Lara Zankoul_.

Keith ladea su cabeza.

–Gracias… –Murmura con un sonrojo que su bufanda cubre. Después de todos esos años, aún le es extraño escuchar cumplidos, aún no sabe qué responder a ellos–. Uh, perdón, pero… ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre? –El chico sin nombre ladea su cabeza un poco, y Keith juega con su cabello, la sensación ayudándolo a sentirse un poco menos nervioso, un hábito que le ayuda a calmarse–. Perdón, generalmente soy bueno con los nombres, así que… –Arrastra sus palabras, esperando a que el otro diga algo. Una costumbre después de tantos años de ser interrumpido. El chico sonríe un poco, algo como una sonrisa engreída.

–Lance –Responde–, Lance McClain. Es poco común, quizás por eso lo olvidaste. Pero no te preocupes.

Keith intenta devolver una sonrisa, pero sale temblorosa e insegura.

–No volveré a olvidarlo –Responde.

Keith mira nuevamente al camino por el que van. En algún momento doblaron a la derecha y salieron del campus y ahora caminan por la cúspide entre el mundo real y la universidad.

Mira al chico, no. No el chico, Lance, esperando alguna clase de dirección o comentario sobre dónde están. No ha dado ninguno, Lance está más concentrado en las personas que pasan y las nubes en el cielo. Tiene una mirada en sus ojos y una expresión calculadora en su rostro, escanea las sombras y líneas de las cosas que ve; captando bien el lugar y los pigmentos que los rodean.

Keith juega con los flecos en la bufanda para mantener su mente ocupada mientras avanzan. _Ama_ su bufanda; la suavidad y la textura de la lana siempre lo han tranquilizado. El rojo que solía ser ya se ha desteñido a una clase de rosado gracias al constante lavado en un intento por mantener su suavidad.

–Entonces, ¿por qué artes? –Lance pregunta de la nada. Keith se sobresalta, soltando el final de su bufanda. Se endereza rápido y se encoge de hombros.

–Sólo es algo que siempre me ha gustado hacer –Responde. Lance asiente–. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Supongo que lo mismo –Responde–. Me gusta la forma en la que puedes… no sé, ¿recordar cosas a través de los dibujos? Es como una fotografía, sólo que con más sentimiento, tú sabes.

Keith piensa en eso por un momento. Piensa en la forma en la que él saca fotografías con su mente y cómo las mezcla todas juntas para crear su arte. Asiente.

–Entiendo –Dice.

 

Caminan en silencio nuevamente, Keith dando sus pasos con más confianza y Lance caminando con menos arrogancia. Keith se atrapa en los números de las casas que están al lado de la calle, alineándolos en su memoria, emparejándolos con las casas a las que pertenecen. La casa de ladrillos cafés, suaves como el chocolate, tiene el número 309. La del revestimiento azul, descascarado que revela el metal oxidado y marcas del blanco original es la 311. Un dúo de edificios de apartamentos, uno gris oscuro como una tormenta, y el otro de color damasco con el 313 y 315. Una casa pequeña, semi-púrpura, como un viejo moretón, con el número oscurecido por helechos altos es, lo que él asume, la número 317…

Se detiene, dándose cuenta de que los pasos de Lance ya no están junto a los suyos. Mira hacia el lado, después hacia atrás, girándose para ver a Lance, quien lo mira con una expresión que no puede comprender. Se ilumina cuando los ojos de Keith se encuentran con los suyos.

–Ahí estás –Dice caminando hacia él–. Te distrajiste completamente por un segundo –Keith siente su rostro calentarse, avergonzado por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Perdón –Dice, escondiéndose en su bufanda–, estaba mirando las casas.

Lance apunta al dúo de edificios que acaban de pasar.

–Ese es el mío –Dice, apuntando al de color damasco, ¿salmón? Lance se detiene y se corrige–, bueno… nuestro, supongo.

–Supongo –Keith dice–. ¿Tú escogiste el color o…?

Lance deja escapar una risa y Keith lo mira con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Primero, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír. Las _primeras veces_ eran siempre extrañas para Keith; generalmente tendía a quedarse en su zona de seguridad, siguiendo una rutina que había sido establecida hace ya varios años. Así que cuando algo pasaba por primera vez, era extraño. Una ruptura en su rutinaria vida. No sabía si le gustaba o no.

Segundo, había una pizca de amargura en la risa de Lance. Lo conocía por más o menos una hora, pero no había visto un mínimo signo de negatividad en él, ni siquiera una pequeña pista. Y Keith era bueno fijándose en detalles. Cada pequeña cosa que pudiese tomar, la recordaba. Su cerebro tenía la costumbre de apegarse a cada cosa, sonido, olor, vista o sabor que sintiera. Keith podía reproducirlo cuando lo necesitara, trayendo a su mente hasta la más pequeña cosa, como el nombre que le había dado al pato que anidaba cerca del lago cuando él tenía tres años y aún no era huérfano; el nombre era Okami, en ese momento le había parecido divertido.

Con frecuencia eso lo dejaba agotado y exhausto, la inhabilidad de no darse cuenta. En lugares donde había _demasiado_ , Keith entraba en crisis. Una vez, en secundaria, fue a una fiesta y acabó vomitando todo el lugar, porque había, simplemente, _demasiado._

Así que, el hecho de que en la risa de Lance hubiese amargura, lo ponía incómodo; su estómago no se sentía bien.

–No, no escogí el color –Responde a la pregunta que Keith había hecho. Lance sonríe, como si se estuviese riendo de alguna vieja broma. Comienza a caminar y Keith lo sigue.

La entrada es pequeña y está todo amontonado, bicicletas llenan el poco espacio, las escaleras ocupan el resto del lugar. Sólo dos escalones hasta el final, Lance apunta las escaleras.

–Arriba –Dice–, la número siete.

Keith asiente, siguiendo a Lance escaleras arriba, prestándole atención a las luces en el techo, adornadas con pintura negra en spray de otros estudiantes, pedazos descascarados. A Keith le gusta, se siente como un hogar para él.

Llegan hasta una puerta con un número siete colgando dado vuelta.

–La puerta siempre está abierta –Lance dice–, literal y figurativamente. A veces se traba así que debes darle una buena patada. La bisagra de más abajo está rota, no patees muy fuerte o podría caerse. Ah, también hay una _gift-card_ vieja bajo el tapete, así que si la puerta se atora, puedes usarla para abrir…

Sus palabras se desvían. Keith intenta dar su mejor sonrisa, pero siente cómo los nervios se apoderan de él. Otra cosa nueva hoy día, su primera vez en ése apartamento.

Lance empuja la puerta con su hombro, casi cayendo dentro del apartamento, habiendo esperado que la puerta estuviese trabada.

Keith entra mirando el suelo para quitarse los zapatos. Lance camina dentro y deja su bolso en algún lugar de la casa. Cuando Keith alza la vista, queda boquiabierto por la sorpresa, entra a la casa (por primera vez).

El apartamento es pequeño. Cuando entra, la cocina queda a su derecha y un sillón, que forma la sala, está a su izquierda. Está todo un poco amontonado, hay cosas por todas partes en un desorden organizado. Pero lo que le sorprende son las paredes.

A lo largo de los muros hay dibujos y pinturas multicolores, incluso lo que luce como tapizado es una pintura. Rostros de personas sobre un fondo pintado como el océano, tienen tantos detalles que a la distancia de Keith parecen casi reales.

Los colores no trabajan bien juntos y Keith nota que cada rostro está pintado en un solo color, pero en distintos tonos. Recorre, con su mano, uno de ellos; una mujer con una expresión cálida y el cabello sujeto en un tomate. Patas de gallo en sus ojos y una arruga al costado de su boca debido a la sonrisa.

–Son increíbles –Keith murmura, mirando los retratos con los ojos bien abiertos. Lance alza la mirada y sonríe.

–Gracias –Responde. Camina para pararse al lado de Keith–, ella es mi _mamá_. Es uno de mis favoritos en la casa.

– ¿El propietario no se enoja por ellos?

–El propietario no ha venido desde que me mudé aquí hace dos años –Lace alza sus hombros. Keith deja de observar los detalles del dibujo hecho en óleo pastel, y cambia su vista hacia Lance, lo mira de arriba hacia abajo.

– ¿Por qué están en un sólo color? –Pregunta, ladeando su cabeza hacia el arte en las paredes. El dibujo de la madre de Lance está hecho con naranjo oscuro, presionado más fuerte en lugares para lograr hacer el contorno y las curvas del rostro.

–Bueno… –Dice, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de los jeans–, no quiero arruinarlos usando colores que no combinen, así que es más fácil usar sólo uno.

Keith ríe.

– ¿Acaso no estudias artes para eso? –Pregunta–, para que puedas aprender qué color va con cuál.

Lance desvía la mirada por un momento, y Keith tiene el sentimiento de que ha dicho algo incorrecto. Frunce el ceño.

–Uh… –Lance comienza–, no es que no sepa cómo combinar los colores, es más como que… simplemente no puedo verlos.

Los ojos de Keith se abren y siente cómo su quijada cae abierta. _¿Qué?_

– ¿Creí que te lo había dicho? –Lance continúa, riendo para sí mismo un poco–, soy daltónico, no puedo ver los colores.

Cuando Keith no dice nada, Lance continúa.

–No es un secreto ni nada, perdón por sorprenderte así.

–N-no te preocupes –Keith logra decir, dándole a Lance otra sonrisa insegura–. ¿Naciste con eso o…?

Lance niega con la cabeza.

–No… –Dice, moviendo su flequillo, hacia atrás, con una mano–. Fue en un accidente de auto, cuando tenía como ¿ocho años? Tuve daño masivo de la retina y fóvea, destruyó completamente mi capacidad de ver los colores. También tengo una pésima vista, así que tengo que usar unos lentes super-gruesos para leer y dibujar.

–Wow, eso es, uh… –Keith mira sus manos, haciéndosele imposible mirar a esos ojos azules–, eso de verdad que apesta.

Lance se encoge de hombros.

–Apestaba mucho más antes que ahora –Dice, caminando hacia la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador–. Pero aprendí a vivir con ello. Aún puedo dibujar y eso es lo que siempre he querido hacer. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Keith lo observa. Eso explica la amargura en su risa cuando Keith mencionó lo del color del apartamento.

– ¿Qué tienes? –Pregunta, respondiendo a la pregunta de Lance.

–Mantequilla de maní –Lance responde rápido, sin dudar.

– ¿Qué? –Keith pregunta.

–Mantequilla de maní –Lance dice nuevamente, como si fuese obvio de lo que habla.

– ¿Estás ofreciéndome un sándwich? –Pregunta, ladeando su cabeza, confuso.

–Estoy ofreciéndote mantequilla de maní, Keith –Keith piensa un poco y luego niega con la cabeza.

–Paso –Dice–. ¿Dónde pongo mis cosas?


	2. Hipermetropía/Hiperopía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith va dormido a su primera clase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Espero que se entretengan leyendo este capítulo :') Me tardé mucho, lo sé, pero traducir es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba x'D Aun así, es muy divertido y espero que hasta ahora esté fácil de entender~

**hipermetropía**

**hʌɪpəmɪˈtrəʊpɪə**

Sustantivo

Tener una larga visión.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Lance decide que debería haber despertado a Keith antes.

En su defensa, no sabía que sería tan difícil sacarlo de la cama.

Keith se veía como una persona madrugadora. Tenía ese comportamiento neurótico y estresado que caracteriza a quienes se levantan temprano. Claro, le faltaba esa alegría que te da el sol, pero no pensó que estaría _tan_ mal. O al menos no había pensado que le importaría.

– ¡ _KEEEEEEEEEEITH_! –Llamó por millonésima vez, recurriendo a sacudirlo violentamente después de haber estado gritando su nombre por veinte minutos.

Keith intenta alejarse de él, rodando, soltando quejidos cansados y murmurando bajo su respiración algo que sonaba vagamente como un _"vete a la mierda"._ Lance revisa la hora en su celular. La hora de clases se acerca peligrosamente y Lance duda que su profesora vaya a estar alegre de que llegue tarde el primer día. De nuevo.

Dejar a su compañero quizás tampoco es la mejor idea. Sería un poco egoísta y grosero, y Lance no quiere que alguien piense mal de él desde el principio. Prefiere que las personas descubran que es basura por sí mismas. Así que hace lo que cualquier persona moralmente educada haría.

Toma a su compañero dormido y lo cuelga sobre su hombro, como un condenado saco de papas. Tiene suerte de que Keith sea un poco más pequeño y ligero que él, eso hace que su restringido caminar sea un poco más fácil.

Keith permanece dormido a pesar de haber sido sacado de la cama y cargado por todo el apartamento. Lance se las arregla para tomar su mochila y la de Keith (que llevan quién sabe qué más aparte de blocks de dibujo), y caminar escaleras abajo tan rápido como sus largas piernas de lo permiten. Chequea la hora en el reloj.

14:59

Lance no es corredor. Podría serlo con lo estúpidamente largas que son sus piernas, pero sus extremidades siempre crecieron más rápido de lo que su cerebro podía procesar, dejándolo hecho un desastre que no podía moverse más rápido que a un paso ligero. Pero eso no le impedía intentarlo; compañero sobre un hombro y las cosas sobre el otro. Algunas personas que caminan por el campus se detienen a observar el espectáculo con ojos entrecerrados, incrédulos sobre lo que estaban viendo.

A pesar de todo: el inarmónico correr de Lance, las voces de estudiantes perplejos y el constante montón de maldiciones que salían de la boca de Lance; Keith se rehusaba a despertar.

En cierto punto Lance se olvida completamente de que Keith está ahí, su peso se hace parte de la incomodidad de _correr una milla_. Logra llegar a la puerta, irrumpiendo a la habitación de golpe, con el rostro acalorado y un _"mierda"_ muriendo en sus labios.

Toda la clase lo observa cuando aparece, personas mirando por sobre caballetes y otros girando sus cabezas para observar al recién llegado. Recuperando el aliento, Lance sonríe y da un débil saludo.

–Hola –Dice ante el incómodo silencio, pesado como una roca a su alrededor–, soy Lance. ¿Llegué tarde?

Mira alrededor, expectante, esperando a que alguien diga _algo_ ; inmediatamente arrepintiéndose cuando una mujer, la profesora de la clase, se pone en pie.

–Sí, Lance –Dice. Su voz marcando un fuerte acento británico, un acento que lo atormenta en sus pesadillas después de dos años de escucharlo. Se quita un delantal sucio con pintura y lo deja sobre un escritorio pegado a la pared, y camina hacia Lance con suaves pero amenazantes pasos–, llegaste tarde. Y en tu primer día, otra vez –La clase continúa mirando con ojos cansados pero entretenidos, siendo esta, posiblemente, la mejor cosa que han visto en el día. Ella se detiene un momento, quitando su vista de los ojos de Lance y posándola sobre algo sobre su hombro…

– ¿Estás cargando a _una persona_? –Pregunta, su voz con un tono divertido. Lance levanta una ceja en confusión, luego levanta ambas al recordar.

–Oh, sí –Dice casualmente, esperando que ella no note el sudor goteando por su rostro como su fuesen las Cataratas del Niagara–. Él es Keith. Está en esta clase y es mi compañero de cuarto, nos conocimos hoy. Estoy tarde por su culpa, por si acaso. Fue imposible despertarlo…

La mujer frente a él frota el puente de su nariz, intentando procesar lo que Lance intenta explicar.

–Me estás diciendo –Comienza, cambiando su positura de "atacante" a "interrogante"–, que este chico, al que recién conociste _hoy_ , no se despertaba, y por eso cargaste su _cuerpo dormido_ hasta la clase, y además tarde.

Lance asiente lentamente.

–Uh… ¿sí? –Responde, acomodándose nervioso– ¿No lo expliqué bien?

Ella niega con la cabeza. No por no entender, sino por la profunda decepción en la completa existencia de Lance.

–Te dejaré salirte con la tuya esta vez –Comienza, cortando la brillante sonrisa de Lance al alzar su voz–. PERO, si esto vuelve a ocurrir no te dejare entrar a la clase. Anda, pon a tu amigo en uno de los escritorios y saca tu pincel. Te explicaré la clase una vez te sientes.

+++

Keith despierta con la confusión de una siesta sin sueños, de esas que te hacen sentir como si sólo hubiese pestañeado en vez de haber estado inconsciente por horas. De lo primero que se da cuenta es de la brillante luz en la habitación, luego de los fuertes y térreos tonos de pintura llenando sus fosas nasales. Cierra los ojos de nuevo, deleitándose con la relajante y familiar esencia antes de darse cuenta.

Ya no está en el nuevo apartamento.

La superficie bajo suyo es demasiado dura como para ser las sábanas o el piso de su habitación, la luz a su alrededor es demasiado fuerte como para venir de una sola ventana. Se sienta en un sólo movimiento, llevando su parte superior a una posición vertical con la fuerza de un resorte. Un dolor aflora en su frente, como una rosa floreciendo desde la cavidad de su cerebro; sube sus manos para contenerlo.

–Mierda –Logra soltar, la palabra escapando de sus labios en un apretado gruñido, su vista llena con una mesa sucia con pinturas y los jeans que cubren sus piernas.

– ¡Está despierto! –Alguien llama, la voz desconocida que aparece con desinterés. Un niño chismoso con la voz profunda de un hombre de veinte. Keith pestañea para deshacerse de las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y levanta la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor.

En el centro de la habitación hay un círculo de banquillos y caballetes alrededor de algo oscurecido para su visión. Hay pintura esparcida por el suelo, mesas e incluso por el techo. Proyectos aún no acabados descansan sobre estantes de secado, mesas cubiertas con papel de diario y cuerdas entrecruzadas en las paredes. El color de las pinturas tiñendo papel y arcillas, la luz del sol filtrándose por los ventanales, garabatos hechos con grafito sobre escritorios y esa familiar esencia a arte; lo hacen sentir como en casa, en paz. Un poco menos estresado con el hecho de que acaba de despertar en una habitación completamente desconocida, llena de extraños e inmediatamente tener que lidiar con un creciente moretón en la frente.

Mira a su alrededor buscando una cara familiar, buscando un ancla a algo que no sea _tan_ nuevo, a algo que no sea tan ajeno para él.

Se alivia al ver a Lance, una débil pero aliviada sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Lance está detrás de un lienzo sobre un caballete, en el lado opuesto del círculo al que está Keith. Le da un pequeño saludo, intentando llamar su atención. Lance, viendo el movimiento de reojo, lo mira. Levantándose, le devuelve la sonrisa y el saludo.

Camina hacia Keith, que lo mira con alivio. Algo familiar que no sea un olor.

–Okay, antes de que me mates –Lance comienza, levantando sus manos en defensa–, íbamos, como que, muy tarde y si llego tarde a la primera clase, Allura podría _literalmente_ matarme. Entonces tenía que hacer algo…

Keith lo detiene, moviendo su cabeza un poco ante la nueva información y levantando una mano para detener la avalancha de palabras.

–Wow, detente –Dice–. ¿Quién es Allura, y dónde estoy?

–Allura es nuestra profesora de naturaleza muerta–Lance responde, dándose la vuelta para buscarla y señalarla–. Ella. Y estamos en nuestra primera clase. Tú no te despertabas y yo no quería llegar tarde el primer día, así que te cargué hasta aquí.

Keith se detiene justo cuando sus ojos encuentran a Allura, imperdible entre el montón de estudiantes cansados. Ella lo mira mientras él se queda congelado, procesando lo que Lance había dicho, y le da un pequeño saludo.

Sus ojos vuelven a Lance nuevamente, quien está apoyado en la mesa en la que Keith está sentado. Bajo toda la pintura hay un blanco ligeramente gris.

–Tú… –Comienza, en su tono se nota incredulidad–, ¿me cargaste hasta aquí?

–Eso fue lo que dije –Lance responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Keith lo mira de arriba abajo. Lance puede o no ser el chico más delgado que haya conocido hasta ahora, y ha conocido a _muchos_. No está sorprendido de que lo hayan cargado a clases mientras dormía, no. Eso solo que fue cargado a clases mientras dormía… por Lance.

–Tú me cargaste hasta aquí –Keith murmura, haciendo, más que una pregunta, una afirmación. Lance suspira, cruzando los brazos.

–No sé por qué es tan difícil de entender –Lance responde–, en serio es…

Es abruptamente interrumpido por el aroma de clavos de olor y menta, esparciéndose entre ellos como una fría brisa. Keith se da vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con su nueva profesora.

La chica está de pie, con las manos en las caderas y su peso balanceado en una pierna. Sus ojos, del pálido color azul de un huevo de petirrojo, taladran en él implacablemente. Hay una severidad entretejida en los blancos rizos de su cabello, suelto y ceñido alrededor de su cintura al igual que su vestido lila.

–Hola –Dice con soltura, su voz da la sensación de estar sumergiéndose en una piscina con agua demasiado helada; imposible escapar de la fría sensación. Sonríe, labios oscuros tensos sobre dientes blancos–, soy Allura.

–K- Keith –Keith contesta, evitando mirar a sus ojos.

Keith puede sentir su propio corazón palpitando, de la manera en la que palpita cuando conoce a alguien nuevo. Le es difícil saber qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo; formalidades comunes, como darse la mano y presentarse pasan por su cabeza. Y Allura definitivamente no se la está haciendo fácil. Keith muerde ansiosamente la carne alrededor de su pulgar, distrayéndose del montón de pensamientos _("deberías haberle dado la mano, deberías haber sonreído de vuelta, deberías moverte, deberías salir de aquí…")_ que rondan su cabeza. De la nada siente el calor de una mano sobre la suya, alejando sus uñas, ya comidas, de entre sus dientes y dejándolas en su regazo. Alza la mirada confundido y Lance está ahí, sonriéndole a Allura.

–Te dije su nombre cuando lo cargué hasta aquí –Dice calmado, apoyándose en la mesa–. A Allura le gusta molestar a los _cheese_ , pero en realidad es encantadora.

–Oh –Eso es todo lo que Keith puede decir, con la mente vacilando por todo lo ocurrido repentinamente. Puede sentirlo formándose tras sus párpados, brillos y centelleos de imágenes prendiéndose en una llama, pedazos de sonido convirtiéndose en ruido blanco en sus oídos. Lance lo mira notando un cambio en su postura, un vacío en sus oscuros ojos.

– ¿Puedes pintar limones? –Lance pregunta–, porque estamos pintando limones. O sea, no pintándolos en el lienzo, sino que los estamos pintando _literalmente_.

Keith mira a Lance hacia arriba y no puede evitar soltar una risa suave.

– ¿Por qué? –Pregunta poniéndose de pie y notándose como la persona más pequeña entre los tres presentes.

–Porque pintar limones en lienzos es aburrido –Allura interviene–. Quería que probasen algo diferente. Lo que tienes que hacer es pintar un limón para que no parezca uno.

Keith alza sus cejas desconcertado. Allura suspira y gira sobre sus talones, la bata girando a su alrededor como un colorido vestido de fiesta. Lance se disculpa con una sonrisa una vez que ella entra a la despensa, el aroma de los clavos de olor aún notable en el aire.

– ¿Qué es un _cheese_? –Keith pregunta de la nada, sorprendiendo un poco a Lance.

–Tú sabes –Lance responde–, como un _cheesedick_.

– ¿ _Cheesestick_?

–No, _cheesedick_ –Lance suspira, soltando una suave risa–. Así llamaban a los soldados nuevos en la guerra de Vietnam. Supongo que Allura cree que somos soldados, o algo… Soldados del arte o qué sé yo.

Keith asiente. Permanecen en silencio nuevamente, Keith volviendo a morder su pulgar en la incomodidad del silencio. Antes de que se volviese inaguantable, Allura aparece con dos pequeños objetos en sus manos y unos rollos de papel satinado. Sin decir nada le entrega un limón y una pera a Keith, afirmando el papel en el suelo.

Keith mira los objetos confundido. Comienza a darse cuenta de que lo más posible es que pase la mayoría de los siguientes dos años ahí sintiéndose confundido.

– ¿Por qué me entregaste un limón y una pera? –Keith pregunta. Tiene suerte de que las expresiones faciales no sean su fuerte, o sino la malvada sonrisa que Allura le enseña le habría hecho correr un escalofrío por la espalda.

–De hecho, Keith, te entregué dos limones. –Allura dice, apoyando sus manos en su cadera–, mira más de cerca.

Keith hace como le dicen, examina la pera-limón en su derecha. Después de un rato descubre un pequeño trozo de la fruta original, un suave brillo amarillo bajo una capa de pintura verde. Con una uña mordida, Keith rasca un poco el pequeño hueco, encontrando más evidencia del limón.

–No todo es lo que tus ojos quieren que sea –Allura dice–. Nosotros confiamos en nuestros sentidos, pero tienen el hábito de no siempre decirnos la verdad. Aprende a ver más allá de lo que hay en la superficie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo la segunda parte de este desastre. Quédense para más (tengo un montón de felicidad y angst guardados para después)

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Debo decir que no fue fácil de traducir, pero lo he intentado. Diganme si hay algo que no logran entender bien para poder arreglarlo :'3   
> La autora me ha autorizado para traducirlo, vayan y denle apoyo a la obra original (aunque sea un Kudo).   
> Este fanfic es hermoso, por eso he querido mostrarselo a aquellas personas que no leen inglés ;u; Espero que se haya entendido bien!! Muchas gracias por leer!! :*  
> PD: Las palabras que Lance menciona y que están escritas en cursiva, son palabras que estaban escritas originalmente en español.


End file.
